Despertar
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Aquella noche que nunca olvidaría, a la cual siempre ansiaría regresar.


Hola! hoy quiero compartir esto que hice de una pareja que amo tanto 3 son tan lindos estando juntos y de vedad deseo que tengan una vida llena de felicidad . amor amor amor...

Es cortito, pero quería aportar algo antes de que terminara. Con todo mi amor para Yuri On Ice.

* * *

 ** _La soledad que me invadía fue remplazada por el sentimiento de haberte conocido._**

Me sentía dormido ya hace tiempo, el mundo a mi alrededor carecía de brillo; no encontraba belleza a donde mirar. Todo pintaba a blanco y negro, en mi lienzo plasmaba el dolor de mi alma, haciéndome olvidar lo divertido que resultaba bailar.

Esa noche debía actuar como el rey que todos pensaban que era, sonreír y fingir felicidad. Por unos segundos me sentí atrapado en una jaula, encerrado, obligado a vivir en soledad.

 _Perfección,_ era la palabra que me describía, que me imponían, de la cual nunca podría escapar. La emoción había abandonado mis días, nada me sorprendía, nadie me despertaba. Pero fue en esa precisa noche, donde mis ojos se abrieron y nuevamente me convertí en un niño pequeño.

Vi tu cara llena de alegría, te vi saltar y correr sin preocupaciones; bailabas con pasión, como si la música te amara profundamente. Eras mi centro de atención, de curiosidad. Cada expresión nueva que se dibujaba en tu rostro me parecía realmente encantadora.

Sin previo aviso cogiste mi mano con brusquedad y me jalaste hasta topar con tu frente, la música comenzó a sonar y juntos empezamos a bailar. Tus manos se deslizaban tan grácilmente por todo mi cuerpo, que desencadenaban un hormigueo en un lugar raro para mi. Empezaba en los dedos de mis pies, arrugando un poco mi nariz. En esos momentos pensaba que te seguiría sin importar a donde fueras, porque tu me hacías sonreír.

Todo se desvanecía lentamente, solo estábamos tu y yo; danzábamos para divertirnos, para saciar nuestros corazones. La realidad en la cual había despertado estaba plagada de belleza.

Mi respiración se agitaba por cada paso que daba, no podía detenerme, el estar a tu lado resultaba ser adictivo. Las palabras no hacían falta en esos momentos, nuestras miradas, nuestras risas, el ambiente que habíamos creado estaba repleto de nuestros sentimientos.

Pero que divertida había sido esa noche, esa que jamas olvidaría y a la cual siempre querría regresar.

Aun recuerdo perfectamente esos ojos destellantes, que pusiste cuando te aferrabas a mi cuello y pedías algo que ni yo pensé podría hacer; gritabas emocionado, resplandecías en mil colores, eras un mundo lleno de mágicas sorpresas que empapaba todos mi sentidos, de una sensación sumamente exorbitante. _Quédate así un rato por favor, no te alejes de mi;_ fue lo único que pensé.

Aquella noche tu me diste sentimientos que yo adoré. Ellos comenzaron en los dedos de mis pies, agitaron el palpitar de mi corazón y se extendieron hasta nublar mi razón.

¿Pero que podía decirte?, cuando tu me hiciste sentir de este modo, yo tan solo mmm…

Había estado dormido desde hace un tiempo, cuando llegaste hasta mi pude sentir como me arropabas como niño pequeño; por cada vez que me tuviste abrazado, estuve suficientemente a gusto para sentir tu calor.

Yo perdí el control, te arrastre conmigo una vez que terminaste tu baile, te lleve hasta donde nadie pudiera mirarnos y bese lentamente la punta de tu nariz. Por dentro era un cumulo de sentimientos que luchaban por salir a flote, solo por el hecho de que tu me hacías sonreír.

Quise acercarme más hasta ti y probar la dulzura que tentaba a mi alma, pero tu volviste a sorprenderme; delineaste mi espalda con tus gruesos y fríos dedos. Podía sentir erizar toda mi piel a tu contacto, una caricia que tocaba lo más profundo de mi ser. Con tanta delicadeza paseaste por cada rincón y aceleraste los latidos de mi corazón. Ya no era más un rey de la soledad, esa noche te había conocido; tú me habías hecho sonreír aunque fuera por un solo instante.

* * *

 _No olviden dejarme un comentario, siempre los espero, me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que hago y si así podré seguir haciendo más :3 de esta tierna pareja._


End file.
